


Dorkvengers.tumblr

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [352]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mention of the fandom, phlint but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they find the source of Phlint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorkvengers.tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> “What _is_ that?” Clint asked, looking over Tony’s shoulder.  


Tony, who liked his personal space to remain strictly personal, pushed Clint’s face away. “You don’t have to crowd me. J, mirror this to the TV.” He instructed just as his screen appeared in his unnecessarily gigantic TV. 

There was an indignant ‘Hey!’ from Steve who was watching some show about cupcakes. “You can watch it on Netflix later. This is much more interesting. Trust me.” 

“The last time you said those exact words, we lost Thor during comic con.” Phil pointed out.  


“I still have dreams about swimming in a sea of impostors.” Thor frowned.  


“They’re called cosplayers, Thor. It’s their way of saying they admire you.” Bruce explained without looking up from a book he was reading. 

“So it’s a form of flattery then?”  


“Yes. Although sometimes they add their own little quirky twists to the original character’s appearance to make-”  


“Okay, we’re getting off topic here.” Tony interrupted. “Which is _this!”_

_“_ I don’t get it. It’s words.” Steve said with a frown.  


“Not just any words, my star spangled friend. It’s _fanfiction.”_ Tony’s eyes sparkled with mischief - which, honestly was never a good sign.  


“Fanfiction?” Thor asked.  


“It’s stories created by teenagers with overactive imaginations and too much time in their hands.” Phil answered absently, typing away on his tablet. 

“Exactly.” Tony nodded, before he snatched the tablet away from Phil. “ _You_  might want to pay attention because this is about you.”   


“Me?” Phil asked curiously. “JARVIS, please save my work before Tony accidentally deletes it.”   


_Already done, sir._

“Check this out. I found this website that hosts fanworks and ‘The Avengers’ is listed as one of the fandoms! How awesome is that?” Tony said enthusiastically. When nobody reacted aside from the blank stares they gave Tony, he sighed and continued, “Anyway, I was looking at the relationship tag, and guess who made it to the top 5? It’s-” 

“Please don’t tell us.” Clint sighed.  


“He’s still going to tell us.” Steve shook his head.  


“Nobody wants to know, Tony.” Bruce added.  


“Bring the cupcakes back, Anthony.” Even Thor looked done.  


“Tony, don’t do this.” Phil was on the verge of rolling his eyes.  


“-Phil and Clint!” Five pairs of eyes seemed interested all of a sudden. “Now I got your attention.” He preened. “Phil and Clint, or as the fandom likes to call this ship - Phlint, has over 300 thousand works archived. And this is just on this site.”  


“I didn’t know you two were together.” Steve noted, turning to Phil and Clint.  


“We’re not.” They answered simultaneously.  


“It’s fanfiction, Cap. None of it is true.” Bruce clarified.  


“Isn’t that lying?”

“It’s fiction. It doesn’t have to be true.” Tony shrugged.   


“Why are we even on the list?” Clint asked.   


“We’re barely seen in public together.” Phil pointed out. “And more importantly, how do they know my name?”   


Tony shrugged. “I don’t know but this is the perfect time to find out. J, display results of the most popular/earliest Phlint related media.” Tony instructed. 

A second later, an image of Phil and Clint talking appeared on the screen. It looked like a simple enough photo - them standing in front of each other, Clint had his hands frozen in midair as if he was talking animatedly about something, and Phil actually smiling with amusement in his eyes. 

The caption simply said _Phil would listen to any and all of Clint’s stupid stories if it meant he could see him smile like this._

“Hmm. So this is the photo that started a ship.” Tony mused. “J, go to the source.”   


They were all redirected to a minimalist looking blog called _The Dorkvengers._ Even with the name though, the blog was mostly phlint-centric. Every other post was either a reblog of Phil and Clint in fanwork form. It was a little unsettling, since some were _clearly_  not safe for work.

“It’s definitely imaginative.” Steve noted.  


“I think it’s beautiful.” Thor said.   


What was unsettling for Phil and Clint though were the pictures. It’s usually of both of them standing next to each other doing some mundane thing, followed by a highly suggestive caption. It looked like they were taken by a professional stalker based on the quality of the photos. What’s more was that none of the photos were reblogs.

“Wait, wait. Hold on. Back up.” Clint said suddenly. “JARVIS, zoom in on that photo please.” The photo in question was of Phil and Clint walking down what looked like the city post-invasion, with Clint leaning on Phil as they walked. Clint’s head was bandaged and parts of Phil’s suit was singed. “Zoom in tighter on the car. Enhance it a bit.”   


The room fell silent as they finally saw the owner of the photos as well as the blog. 

“I’m going to kill her.” Clint grit out.  


“You can try.” Natasha snorted as she flopped down next to Tony.   


“Why would you take pictures of us and post it all over the internet?” Phil asked, surprised that he was shocked at the turn of events.   


“Well, for one, I didn’t think you’d find it. And when I posted those pictures, I barely had ten followers. I didn’t know it would blow up.”   


“Take it down.” Clint demanded.  


“I can’t. I have over a hundred thousand followers now. They expect me to post content from time to time. Besides, it’s not like I’ve posted any pictures with anything incriminating on them. I tend to take relatively tame photos in public areas. Anyone not on the ship would see it as pictures of two guys. Nothing more.” Natasha explained.  


“Why would you- We’re not even together.” Phil pointed out.  


Natasha shrugged. “I think you would be cute together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/140341465006/the-school-nurse-said-that-i-might-have-carpal)


End file.
